


Happy Birthday!

by Marije95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marije95/pseuds/Marije95
Summary: A little birthday fic for our 2 boys, Neville and Harry.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Happy Birthday!

The birthday of Harry was soon, that meant the birthday of Neville also came soon after. the two boys were born one day apart.

That took some planning. Did they celebrate separately or together?  
Most likely the Weasley's already had something planned for Harry. That didn't include Neville  
And Neville's grandmother had already planned a grand party for him.

Harry and Neville didn't mind, it showed that there were people who cared about them.  
But they did plan a separate party for their friends a couple days later.  
The invitations were already send out by owl.

On the day it self, all the invitees flooed to Longbottom manor, because the party was at Neville his home.  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Luna.  
It was a small party, because they didn't have a big friendship group.

As Luna skipped trough the room to Neville, she held in her hands a box. The group was curious as to what crazy thing Luna brought with. Each held a present for the boys.  
Luna gave Neville the box and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheeks.  
Neville got beet red as Luna that did. They were just friends.  
"Happy Birthday Neville" Luna smiled.  
As he opened the box, he found a cake.  
" Oh, carrot cake Luna? " Hermoine observed.  
"yes, it healthy, keeps the Wartspurts away"  
Luna gave Harry also a pakket. When he opened the small packet, he saw a scarf in Gryffindor colours.  
He was happy that he got a normall present from Luna.  
Hermoine gave both boys a magical planner.  
Something both boys wouldn't use. That was so typical Hermoine, push studying on someone else.  
Ron gave Neville a magical plant and Harry some candy.  
But Ron had also an other gift. As he rumbled in his pockets, he extracted an little blue wrapped box.  
"The twins gave me this" As he shoves it to harry.  
"Thats nice of them " Harry sounded wary, as you never knew what the twins had done.  
As he opened it, it exploded in his face.  
Harry was covered in confetti.  
Everyone looked had him and bursted out laughing. Harry was glad it was only confetti and not paint. Inside the box there was a little pouch. It had a memo to it.  
  
' Dear Harrykins, hope you have fun with these and make your enemies look ridiculous.  
Gred and Forge '  
  
Harry smiled at that and went on to pick up his gift for Neville while shaking of the confetti.  
Harry gave Neville a book that was called: Magical plants and their uses.

While they had the cake Luna brought, they played some music. The girls and boys talked some more and played some games before it was time to go.

As one for one left through the floo, they called out their goodbyes.  
Neville was left alone once again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he was a small stuffed animal.  
Neville laughed, Luna must have left it behind. It looked like a lion combined with a raven and a snake and a badger. In other words, it looked like Hogwarts and that made him feel at home.


End file.
